This invention relates generally to the art of gas purification and more particularly to a gas purification apparatus utilizing an upflow direct impingement coalescer.
Various apparatus exist in the prior art for purification of gases and particularly for the removal of sorbed otherwise liquid material therein. One such apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,005 to Rohrer. Rohrer discloses an apparatus for removal of oil from compressed air wherein the air is passed vertically into an expansion chamber, passed through a filter to a supply hose. There is provided in the bottom of the expansion chamber a drain for removal of oil.
Persinger describes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,422 an apparatus for removing impurities from natural gas wherein the gas to be purified is passed upwardly and then transversly into an expansion chamber where it proceeds to pass through a molecular sieve thereabove. Contaminants can be removed from the bottom of the expansion chamber.
Clay et al describe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,904 a cyclone-type separator for gas purification and silencing.
Bauer describes an additional apparatus for removal of oil from compressed air as it leaves the compressor in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,945.
Daniels describes in U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,425 a condenser-type air cleaner for removal of oil vapors from compressed gas.
Hasselwander describes in U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,628 a filter apparatus having a drain in the bottom thereof which utilizes a common member for both an inlet and outlet of the gas to be cleansed.
Beutelspacher describes in U.S. Pat. No. 609,493 an air purification unit for use with a beer pressurization pump for the removal of oil, water and solid impurities from the pressurized air.
The purification unit has a drain in the bottom thereof.
While these various prior art devices are operable for their intended functions, they do not possess the adaptability to be utilized in a variety of applications.